1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a gate driving circuit and a display device having the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels connected to the gate lines and data lines. The display device includes a gate driving circuit to sequentially apply gate signals to the gate lines and a data driving circuit to apply data signals to the data lines.
The gate driving circuit includes a shift register configured to include driving stages, e.g., driving stage circuits. Each driving stage outputs the gate signal corresponding to the gate lines. Each driving stage includes transistors connected to each other.